You're Mine!
by Angela Han
Summary: Akan kulakukan apapun agar kau hanya menjadi milikku! Seperti biasa, abal story. Summary aneh. KyuMinSeo. Straight Yaoi. Death chara. T. Don't like don't read.


**You're Mine!**

**Fanfiction**

**Genre : Angst, Tragedy**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon, Seo Joohyun**

**슈퍼 주니어 ****© SM Entertainment**

**소녀시대 ****© SM Entertainment**

**You're Mine! © ****한천리 ****(Angela Han)**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : All casts is not mine, but the story is mine.**

**Warning : Straight+Yaoi, Typo (s), Out of Character (OOC), Death chara, Alur cepat.**

**NO BASH PAIR!**

**NO FAN WAR!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**~Enjoy reading and hope you like it~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Annyeonghaseyo. Cho Kyuhyun imnida."

Kau tersenyum manis sambil membungkukkan badanmu di ruang tamu rumah kami, saat pertama kalinya kau datang berkunjung sebagai sahabat namdongsaengku.

Seketika aku terpana. Jantungku berdetak aneh. Hei, ada apa denganku?

"Hyung? Hyungnya Donghae kan? Kau baik-baik saja, hyung?"

Wajahku memerah saat menyadari dirimu yang sudah berdiri di depanku begitu dekat sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangan ke wajahku. Reflek aku mundur selangkah.

"A, ah, ne... Temannya Donghae, ya?" aku mencoba bersikap sewajar mungkin meskipun jantungku masih berdegup-degup tidak normal.

Kau kembali tersenyum manis. "Ne, hyung. Kami akan mengerjakan tugas bersama hari ini."

Aku memalingkan wajahku cepat. Dapat kurasakan wajahku kembali memanas karena melihat senyummu barusan. "Geurae. Silakan duduk. Akan hyung panggilkan Donghae."

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, aku minta, ya?" kau menyambar minuman kaleng yang sudah kuminum separuh dan meneguknya dengan cepat.

Aku tertawa pelan melihat tingkahmu yang manja. "Kalau pun hyung larang, kau pasti tetap akan mengambilnya, kan?"

Kau memamerkan senyum jahil dan kekanakanmu. Lagi-lagi aku harus memalingkan wajah. Senyum itu. Senyum yang selalu bisa membuatku deg-degan. Huh, tingkahku seperti yeoja saja.

"Wajah hyung manis kalau memerah seperti itu," kau menyeringai melihatku. Aku pura-pura tidak mendengar dan memilih melanjutkan acara makanku. "Donghae mana sih? Ke toilet saja lama sekali..." gerutumu.

Mendadak aku tersadar. Kau adalah sahabat namdongsaengku. Pantaskah aku menyimpan rasa ini untukmu?

Tak bisa kupungkiri, sejak pertemuan pertama kita waktu itu, aku jadi menyimpan perasaan terhadapmu.

Aku tahu ini tidak wajar. Aku namja. Kau juga namja. Tapi rasa ini begitu kuat. Siapa yang harus disalahkan dalam hal ini?

.

.

.

.

.

Dadaku terasa sesak. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Kalau rasa ini tidak kuungkapkan, dadaku pasti akan meledak.

Kubuka pintu kamar Donghae. Kau sedang duduk di meja belajar namdongsaengku sambil memainkan laptop miliknya. Ya, kau semakin sering berkunjung dan menginap akhir-akhir ini.

"Kyu..."

Kau menoleh sebentar lalu kembali fokus ke layar laptop, sedang main _game online_ rupanya. "Oh, hyung... Waeyo, hyung?"

"Kau sendirian? Di mana Donghae?"

"Si _Fishy_ itu sedang keluar sebentar membeli cemilan, hyung," kau menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandanganmu dari layar laptop.

Aku mengangguk dan ikut mengamati permainanmu walaupun ―jujur saja― aku tidak terlalu mengerti.

Tiba-tiba kau terlonjak bangun sambil berteriak. Apa? Ada apa?

"YEAAAYY! Aku menang, hyung. Aku menang lagi! Hahahaha..." kau tertawa senang sambil memelukku erat. Kubalas pelukanmu tak kalah erat. "Saranghae, hyung! Hahaha..."

Aku menegang. Benarkah yang kudengar barusan? Bolehkah aku mendengarnya sekali lagi? Bolehkah sekarang aku sedikit berharap kalau kau juga memiliki rasa yang sama sepertiku?

"Tadi kau bilang apa, Kyu?"

Kau melepaskan pelukanmu dan menatapku bingung. "Ne?"

"Itu, apa yang tadi kau katakan?"

Kau tampak sedikit mengingat. "Tadi aku bilang 'aku menang, hyung!'" jawabmu.

"Bukan yang itu, tapi setelahnya..."

"Oh, aku bilang 'saranghae, hyung!'"

"Jeongmal, Kyu?"

Kau tertawa lalu kembali duduk dan bersiap memulai kembali _battle game online_-mu. "Tentu, hyung. Naega neol jeongmal saranghae, hyung!"

Dadaku bergemuruh. Apakah ini pernyataan cinta darimu?

"Kau tidak berbohong, kan, Kyu?"

Lagi-lagi kau tertawa. "Kenapa aku harus bohong, hyung? Aku sungguh-sungguh. Aku kan anak tunggal, hyung, jadi aku benar-benar senang bisa memiliki seorang hyung. Saranghae, hyung. You're my best hyung!" kau mengacungkan jempolmu.

Aku merasa terhempas ke kerak bumi.

Memang sakit. Tapi biarlah. Setidaknya kau tidak risih kalau kudekati terus menerus. Aku hyungmu, kan?

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung! Kau di sini rupanya. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana," kau tiba-tiba muncul, mengacaukan lamunanku. Di belakangmu mengekor seorang yeoja cantik. Perasaanku mulai tidak enak.

"Kyu? Mencari hyung? Ada apa?" aku tersenyum semanis mungkin.

Kau nyengir lebar. Wajahmu berbinar-binar. Terlalu senang, eoh?

"Ada yang ingin kukenalkan pada hyung," kau menarik gadis itu mendekat. "Kenalkan, namanya Seo Joohyun. Hyung bisa memanggilnya Seohyun. Dia yeojachinguku, hyung."

.

.

.

.

.

Benci! Saat kulihat kau menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut penuh kasih!

Marah! Saat kulihat kau menggandeng tangannya dengan mesra!

Aku benar-benar iri!

Ingin sekali aku bertukar posisi dengannya.

Aku ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang ditatap dengan tatapanmu yang lembut dan penuh kasih itu.

Aku ingin jadi satu-satunya orang yang digandeng oleh tangan hangatmu itu.

Aku ingin seluruh senyum, kasih sayang dan kehangatanmu hanya jadi milikku seorang.

.

.

.

.

.

"A, apa yang kau lakukan, hyung?!" kau mengusap kasar bibirmu yang habis kulumat tanpa izin. Dengan agak memaksa lebih tepatnya.

"Mianhae, Kyu. Ini semua hyung lakukan karena hyung sangat mencintaimu. Kau hanya milik hyung. Tidak akan hyung biarkan orang lain memilikimu. Saranghae, Kyunnie chagi..."

Kau memandangku tak percaya. "Ta, tapi aku―"

Aku maju dan menempelkan jariku ke bibirmu, memutus kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulutmu.

"Ssstt... hyung tahu. Kau hanya menganggapku sebagai seorang hyung, tidak lebih. Karena itu hyung memutuskan bahwa jika hyung tidak bisa memilikimu, maka orang lain juga tidak akan pernah bisa memilikimu..."

Matamu terbelalak lebar. Cepat kubungkam mulutmu hingga teriakanmu menjadi teredam.

Sakit? Aku tahu rasanya pasti sakit.

Tapi hatiku jauh lebih sakit.

Dengan begini rasa sakitnya jadi impas.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author POV**

Kembali pisau itu menghujam perut seorang namja untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Seragam sekolah si namja yang semula berwarna putih sudah berubah warna menjadi merah darah.

Si namja sudah tak bergerak lagi. Jantungnya sudah berhenti berdetak. Tangannya yang menjanjikan kehangatan sekarang sudah menjadi dingin.

Di sampingnya, seseorang menatap wajah namja yang sudah pucat itu dengan tatapan penuh cinta.

Tangannya yang berlumur darah si namja membelai wajah pucat itu dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Namja manis itu tersenyum bahagia.

"Hyung akan selalu mencintaimu, Kyu. Yeongweonhi saranghaeyo, Kyunnie chagi..."

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja terlihat sedang duduk diam di dalam sebuah ruangan. Namja itu tersenyum, tetapi tatapan matanya kosong. Dari balik jendela kaca, tampak sesosok namja lain yang sedang mengamati ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Siwon hyung?"

Seseorang yang dipanggil 'Siwon' tadi menoleh dan mendapati wajah lelah orang yang telah dianggapnya sebagai dongsaeng.

"Oh, Hae-ya... Gomawo." Siwon mengulurkan tangan menerima segelas kopi yang dibawakan Donghae.

"Apa ada kemajuan, hyung?"

Siwon menggeleng pelan. "Seperti yang kau lihat. Sungmin hyung tidak melakukan apa-apa selain duduk dan tersenyum."

Donghae menatap Sungmin ―hyungnya― dengan sedih. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kejadian seperti ini akan menimpa keluarganya. Donghae mulai menangis, hal yang selalu dilakukannya setiap kali mengunjungi sang kakak di Rumah Sakit Jiwa.

"Kenapa ini semua bisa terjadi, hyung? Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Kyuhyun meninggal... Sungmin hyung mengalami gangguan jiwa... Aku sungguh tidak tahan melihatnya, hyung..." tangis Donghae.

Hari itu, Donghae mencari Kyuhyun dan berniat mengajaknya pulang bersama setelah kegiatan ekskul selesai. Tapi pemandangan yang didapatnya sungguh mengejutkan.

Donghae menemukan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun di ruang musik di sekolah mereka. Sungmin sedang memeluk Kyuhyun yang bersimbah darah dan sudah tak bernyawa. Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum dengan tatapan kosong dan air mata yang terus mengalir.

Donghae tidak ingin percaya kalau Sungmin lah yang membunuh Kyuhyun. Akan tetapi satu-satunya sidik jari ―milik Sungmin― yang tertinggal di senjata pembunuh membuat Donghae harus mau menelan kenyataan pahit itu.

Tapi apa motifnya? Bukankah selama ini hubungan mereka bertiga baik-baik saja? Sampai sekarang pun Donghae tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Siwon meraih Donghae ke dalam pelukannya. "Donghae-ya, tenanglah. Kami akan melakukan yang terbaik."

"Jeongmal gomawo, hyung..."

.

.

.

.

.

In Sungmin's mind...

'Kyunnie, saranghae!'

'Ne, hyung. Nado saranghae.'

'You're mine, Kyunnie chagi! Yeongweonhi!'

'Ne, hyung. I'am yours. Yeongweonhi.'

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

A/N : Annyeong... Sebelumnya ingin bertanya, apakah kalian mengerti dengan cerita ini? Buat Pumpkins dan Sparkyu, jangan marah ne dengan karakter KyuMin di sini. This is just fanfiction. This is the scenario and they are the actors. Oh, di sini si abang Siwon jadi dokter gitu.

Huffhh... tak ingin banyak cakap. Lagi galau.

Just wanna ask :

Would you like to giving me some reviews, please?


End file.
